


Meta Much?

by moonmirroir



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Meta, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmirroir/pseuds/moonmirroir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy, Annie and Abed fall into a world of fanfiction when Troy stumbles across something online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meta Much?

**Author's Note:**

> There will never be enough fics of any of my OT3s. So this is just a little drabble to placate me, I guess. Advice much appreciated! Don't know if I'll make more of this, but we will see.

“Abed, what do you know about fanfiction?” Troy was sitting at his laptop, eyes wide at something he had stumbled across while scrolling down his tumblr dashboard.

“Uhhhh.” Abed blinked and looked up from the television in surprise, “I never thought you’d come across anything like that. Obviously a miscalculation on my part.”

“That wasn’t an answer.” Troy’s voice escalated in frustration, “You know we aren’t allowed to lie to each other. Come on dude. This stuff seems right up your alley. I need to know what you know.”

“Guyys. Dinner time.” Annie’s head darted in frame from behind the kitchen wall, startling both of them out of what might have become a very intriguing conversation.

“Don’t think I’ll forget.” Troy warned as he set his laptop down on the floor and walked over to grab food.

“Oh sit down.” Annie shooed him back to the couch, “I’ve got it.”

Troy held up his hands in defeat and sat back down, proceeding to stare intensely at Abed.

“Well the question is, why do you want to know?” asked Abed, tilting his head quizzically.

“Oh, cool. Well you see, I was scrolling,” Troy held his hands up, “like ya do. And I saw this adorable post about AU ideas for fanfiction. And I was like, this is the greatest thing ever and we could use these as scenarios in the Dreamatorium. Then I wondered what a fanfiction was, and my spidey sense tingled, so I didn’t google it. Because I think it might be one of those things that feels safe to google, but then you get really weird results? So I thought, hey! Abed probably knows because Abed knows everything.” He shook his head in resolve and placed his fingers neatly into his lap. “So?”

“Uhhhhh.” Abed shook his head in a small movement and began to process the information his friend had just datadumped on him. Of course he –knew- what fanfiction was. It was packaging what he knew into a Troy formatted sound byte that took a little longer.

“It’s porn,” Annie interrupted his thoughts, “I think. At least a lot of the time. Or other stories that spin off of existing material.”

Troy and Abed both looked at her in shock.

“What? You guys!” Annie blushed and looked into her dish of buttered noodles. “It’s actually a lot like what you guys already do in the Dreamatorium. Making new stories with old characters, taking new adventures.”

“Does that mean butt stuff?” Troy wondered out loud. “And what does AU mean then?”

Abed pointed his finger up and started to explain, “AU. Stands for Alternate Universe. Where characters keep their major traits, usually, but are set in a universe different from their own. Common variations are the high school, college and coffee shop AUs.”

“Oh cool…” Troy trailed off, “We should do an AU of Greendale!”

“That’s a great idea Troy!” Annie chimed in. “Wouldn’t that be fun Abed?”

“Well I didn’t have another scenario planned so I guess it sounds alright. Yeah. Let’s do it.” Abed pointed his fingers into little guns, “Cool, cool, cool.”

Annie smiled over at Troy, “What were some of the AU’s you were reading about Troy? We could do one of them.” She suggested.

“Well they didn’t really sound like what Abed described,” He confessed. “They were mostly relationship things. It was titled, image your OT3.” He shrugged, “Whatever that means.”


End file.
